


The leader's burden

by iclemyer87



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Mentioned E'dawn, Mentioned Kim Hyuna, One Shot, Pentagon are my babies, Secret Relationship, i don't know how to tag, sfw, the relationships are all friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iclemyer87/pseuds/iclemyer87
Summary: Hui was hurting and in his tired mind, all of that situation was completely his fault.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	The leader's burden

He’s gone.

He was gone and it was his fault.

Hwitaek could not think otherwise in that exact moment, left alone in his room, crying as he sat on the floor against his own bed.

“You’re such a failure” he thought, his mind in the middle of a huge storm “you’re the mere image of an insignificant leader” words filling his head as it hurt so bad after hours spent blaming himself for so many things.

Hyojong had always been a hard one to deal with in first place, but they had reached a point that he felt like, maybe, it was bearable. It felt right, the promotions were going more than fine until the thing came up…

It was not anyone’s fault but his own, he thought. He was so sure of that. As his hands were travelling across his head between locks of hair, he started pulling harder and harder.

“Suffer” he wanted to punish himself somehow, he could never admit to himself a scenery that did not figured him as the cause of his band mate leaving his beloved group.

People blaming their CEO, or even Hyuna herself, besides Hyojong, but Hwitaek knew it was not the company neither his label mates’ fault.

He should have avoided that situation in first place, covering up everyone’s mess better, that’s what a leader is supposed to do… right?

He could not take it anymore, he had to stand up and get away from there, clear his mind off and try to find a solution.

A solution, what a nice illusion to think about, right?

A few moments later he brought himself to let the grip on his hair go, almost as he had forgotten about it, only a few seconds needed for him to feel even more pain in his head now.

He let his head fall back on the mattress, sighing heavily and, before he could even think to stand up and go anywhere, a knock on the door filled the room all of a sudden, making his heart skip a beat.

-Who’s there…- the words fell plaintively off of his lips before a light-haired head could pop out from behind the screeching door.

A loud sigh came from the leader’s lips as he saw his face -Jinho hyung…- the words followed, a bittersweet smile stretching his lips.

The older man came in silently, his face showing how worried he was.

-Hwitaek… we’re all worried, you should at least come and stay with us, you haven’t eaten either, don’t… don’t make me more worried than what I already am, you idiot… you’re too old for me to still worry about your meals- he murmured, closing the door behind his back and simply sitting on the bed besides his friend, looking down at him apprehensively.

That last sentence made the leader choke up a laugh, his head falling down a bit.

-I’m not really hungry… I’m just really busy being the worst leader in the whole kpop history, not even able to give my members a single win, nor to keep all of them together without one of them getting caught up in a stupid dating scandal- he finally let out his thoughts to the older, confirming what Jinho had supposed was the problem to begin with.

-He’s an adult. It’s not your fault… and please, I beg you… don’t even think you carry all of this alone. We all love you and no one could ever ask for a better leader… we’re just- he paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, taking in consideration a good choice of words to put that.

-…we’re just a group of mildly unlucky people, still waiting for the right moment to… shine properly?- he concluded, not sure if it could help but still smiling widely, hoping the younger man could understand his point.

Hwitaek just smiled as if the older was his image reflected in a mirror, too bright not to follow his good mood.

-I really have been gifted with the best and most patient hyung I could ever ask for… maybe I did something really good in my past life, didn’t I?- he joked, a laugh finally escaping his thin lips and making Jinho’s heart swell up.

-I’m the one who’s been really lucky, you idiot… no one could ask for a better group of bandmates and, most importantly, friends. I don’t care what happens, you’re all part of my family now; we’ll go through whatever sill happen… and I’m sure we’ll fall back on our feet easily with your guidance, we found ourselves the kindest leader any idol could ask for- he stated, before his hand could fall between Hwitaek’s hair and ruffle them slightly, ending up in both of them laughing light heartedly.

-How does he do that…- Wooseok murmured lowly from his spot on the couch, turning his head at the laughs sound.

-Jinho hyung is really gifted, honestly I would never expect less from him- Hyunggu said with a smile curving his lips without even raising his sight from the book he was reading -I don’t care what happens, I’m sure the hyungs will always be by our side.-

-Yeah, as long as we support them as well though- Yuto said seriously, pinching the younger of them on the arm, smiling at his reaction before he could stand up and head back to his room, leaving Hyunggu laughing at Wooseok as the olders’ room was now quiet as the rest of the dorm, making all of them way calmer in order to face whatever was waiting for them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who clicked and read up until now.  
> I'm a bit rusty at writing and this little thing is the first I'm publishing in ages, so bear with me.  
> Special thanks to Phalaenopsys for checking on this before it being published.  
> Hope to be back here soon, see ya.


End file.
